


Dressed for Success

by Telesilla



Category: State Within
Genre: Bondage, Community: ij porn_battle, Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the well-dressed Ambassador wears for a night of bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed for Success

It wasn't like seeing Mark in a tux was anything new to Nicholas; even before they'd become lovers, there had been countless receptions and dinners during which the UK's Ambassador to the US had served as a reminder that, even if they were no longer the foremost power in the world, Brits still knew how to tailor a tuxedo like no one else.

 

Instead of making it easier to deal with the sight of Mark in a well fitting suit, knowing that later on Mark would be slipping out of his clothes so that Nicholas could do any number of really perverted things to him just made all those receptions and dinners more  
excruciating. And if he had a tendency to make Mark pay for his frustration...well Mark never complained.

 

Nicholas smirked as he headed down the hall toward Mark's bedroom in the Residence. Mark moaned and begged and on occasion, when he really needed to, cried, but he never complained. He was, in fact, the most accommodating submissive Nicholas had ever had.

 

The fact that Nicholas was crazy about him outside of the bedroom as well was one hell of a fringe benefit.

 

Pausing with his hand on the doorknob, Nicholas wondered what he'd find when he opened the door. He'd given Mark a lot of latitude tonight; leaning close toward the end of the reception and whispering in his ear.

 

"I want you on your knees, but you get to pick out what I use on you as long as you can hold it in your mouth while you wait for me."

 

Mark had nodded as if Nicholas had told him something that was interesting but not particularly urgent and had turned away, moving across the room to speak to Carl Garcia. Now Nicholas wondered what Mark had come up with.

 

Mark was on his knees, still dressed in his tux although his sleek shoes were nowhere to be seen. The other thing missing from his perfect outfit was his tie, which he held in his mouth.

 

"Oh very clever," Nicholas said, and Mark shrugged in that almost mocking self-deprecating way of his, as if to say, "I have my moments."

Ten minutes later, Mark was over Nicholas' lap, his hands tied with his bowtie and his dress pants and boxers shoved down around his knees while Nicholas looked down at what he'd called "the most spankable arse in Her Majesty's service."

 

Mark was already whimpering just a little, but Nicholas smiled. "You're barely pink, Sweetheart," he said, his voice touched with just a hint of menace. "Once I get you red enough, I'll push you down on your back and have you on the floor."

 

Mark just moaned.

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Round One of the [IJ Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/). The prompt was "Mark/Nicholas, well-dressed bondage." I kind of assume this takes place at some nebulous point in the future after the events of the series.


End file.
